


The Look

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Drabble, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shared moment is all they have</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> written to the writerverse quick fic prompt: "just before the battle"

There was a moment as they waited, whether crouched in dirt or sand or huddled next to tree trunks. There was always a pause, sometimes as short as the space of a breath, where everything was quiet and still. The calm before the storm. They would look at each other, and nod. A nod to say "Come back to me," "I love you," "Goodbye." An instant where they existed out of time, away from this hellish war, tucked safely in each other's arms. But this was their reality and an instant, a look, would have to be enough. For now.


End file.
